


seers

by writingfromthevoid (luciferxrising)



Series: D&D backstories [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferxrising/pseuds/writingfromthevoid
Summary: The backstory for my half-elven, NE wizard, Renethil Hlaemitore.





	seers

The Seers of the Moon live at night. By day, they sleep, waiting for the sun to set, the moon to rise. It’s a rhythm she has always known, familiar to her like nothing else.

Ren hates it.

All of it. The boring hours of meditation, the dull lectures on how to best harness the energy from the moon, the prayers to Sehanine. She stays up past sunrise, her feet light as she sneaks out of her tent, escapes into the trees. Her fingers will light up with sparks, flames licking at the air, and her red eyes will gleam, a smile forming on her face.

She’s caught, at times. The elders will tut and shake their heads and she’ll be forced to sit through an extra long meditation session, and she’ll behave for a few nights, and then she’ll sneak out again and the cycle will begin anew.

 

She teaches herself spells, finds a way to sneak into the nearby town and get her hands on a spellbook. She crafts herself a wand, a focus for her power. 

At night, she sits through lectures on why magic is a dangerous tool. By day, she wields it herself, conjuring streams of fire to dance around her, the flames flickering in the reflection of her eyes.

 

She is sixteen when she runs. She sits, in meditation, in the circle with her fellow Seers. Her eyes open. She drives her knife one, two, three times, into Great Elder Sehane’s chest. 

For Zehir, she mutters as she tears through the encampment, grabbing her packed bag, slinging it over her shoulder. Her wand in one hand, her knife in the other. 

They try to stop her, so she stops them.

They will never keep her somewhere she doesn’t belong ever again.


End file.
